edmfandomcom-20200223-history
The Trixx
The Trixx are young Croatian producer duo consisted of two very good friends Goran (27) and Jakob (25). They started production end of 2007 and till today made few well- supported tracks and remixes. They met each other on Freemasons party in 2007, and soon they discovered their common passion to music and production as such.Their first remix was made for Croatian DJ Superstar Fresh Jay ́s Remix Competition, and it won the second place. The track is called "U Want Me", and after that remix it was clear that The Trixx project is on the way to became something great. In that time guys produced various bootlegs as it was the only way for them to get trough. T hey got their hand on few classics such as Kriss Kross - "Jump", Madison Avenue - "Who The Hell Are You" and Ian Carey - "Keep On Rising" to name the few. But it was the following year that showed what they are capable for.In April 2009 they signed their first solo track release with the vocals from Inusa Dawuda called "My life is a party". At the same time, their remix for Hot Jay vs Cash track "Only Love" was supported by some of the hottest names from the club scene, such as Jerry Ropero, Tristan Garner & Michi Lange, and it was played on world famous DJ Radio – FG DJ Radio in Paris. Interesting fact is that it was the first track made by Croatian DJs played on FG DJ Radio. Very hot track and very huge support just confirmed high quality production and hard work. The track also found its place on the hottest Croatian club compilation – Papaya Day & Night 2009. Summer 2009 delivered another classic bootleg, this time guys decided to get their hands over Planet Funk ́s track "Chase the sun". They were also offered to remix two legendary names – Jerry Ropero for his track "The Real Thing" and D.O.N.S. for his track "Somebody Elses Guy", which they did, but both tracks remains unreleased. End of the year bring their last try in the remix competition work, it was for Funkermans track Automatic, after which guys decided to make few drastic changes in their way of making music. They focused on college and reconstructed their sound from scratch. The result is that the both of The Trixx members have master degree today, but also their sound is better then ever and they are ready to conquer the dancefloors all around.In the meantime they made a remix for Mark Trophy and Sonny Wharton – "Discotech", released on Blacksoul Music label in 2010, as well as the remix for Freemasons track "Believer" which was unfortunately rejected from the band. They also delivered new track "Tribe" in time for WMC 2011, and another track "Meta" in 2012.Altough it seems that The Trixx disappeared from the music scene, they were actually working a lot behind the curtains and are ready to show their work to the world. Their next track is set to be a huge summer anthem with the awesome vocals by Nuthin' Under a Million and a powerful break. The track is called "Forever", and with early support from Laidback Luke, it is signed to his label Ones to Watch (Mixmash Records). The guys are also working on a collab track with Matalive (Mixmash Records), one huge summer track with Jonny Rose, and few more that will be their secret weapons for now.Following their dreams, The Trixx project seems to be the best Croatian music export in the following months. New promo mix is coming soon, web site is in progress of making, and for more information, check out their Facebook or Soundcloud, or interact with the guys on Twitter anytime you want. Category:Producers Category:DJs Category:Croatian Producer Category:Croatian DJ